callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SWAT-556
The SWAT-556 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Multiplayer The SWAT-556 is the third assault rifle to be available for unlock at level 10. By default, it fires in low-recoil three-round bursts, but can be switched to fully automatic via the Select Fire attachment. However, this will increase recoil, and reduce accuracy and range dramatically, resulting in a four-shot kill at most distances besides close-quarters. The SWAT-556 is unique in that the Extended Clip attachment only gives 39 rounds in multiplayer, whereas the standard extended clip for assault rifles with 30 Rounds is brought up to 40. This was done intentionally to prevent a one-round burst at the end of the magazine. When paired with Select Fire, it is still possible to have a short burst if the player switches between modes frequently. Firing in full-auto with the SWAT-556 has moderately increased recoil as of the 1.04 patch. Conversely, to help compete at longer ranges, the SWAT-556 received a damage buff in the same patch. It now has no idle sway which allows for better utilization beyond optimal ranges. However, it still requires four shots to kill, or approximately two bursts. The SWAT-556 receives the least benefit from Select Fire because its range is reduced so severely that it requires four shots to kill even at close range. It is still popular with the Select Fire attachment however, due to the high fire rate and consistent four-hit kills. The January 26th's patch buffed the minimum damage of the SWAT-556, making it a four-shot kill at any range, even with a Suppressor attached. The burst delay has also been decreased, effectively granting around a 5% increase in fire rate. The headshot multiplier received a tweak, up to 1.4x, which now allows for one less shot to kill at all ranges as long as one is a headshot. Its penetration has also been increased from moderate to high, mimicking that of the LMGs. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery SIG556 Laser BOII.png|The SWAT 556 in first person. SiG556 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading. Video Trivia *During the reload animation, it is possible to see that the gun model has no pistol grip. *The Adjustable Stock attachment uses the SWAT-556's stock as its model. *Shortly after the January 26th's patch, while firing in full-auto mode with Select Fire attached, the damage of the SWAT-556 would drop off to severely low levels where it would take multiple magazines to kill an enemy at range. However, when firing in burst mode, the damage was unaffected. This was soon fixed afterwards. *In the beta footage and game files, it is referred to as the SIG556. *In the French version of the game, if you equip the Hybrid Sight onto the SWAT-556, the HUD will display "SIG556 Viseur Hybride" (tested on the PC version). References ru:SWAT-556 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Primary Weapons